


Valentines Day

by 2trangerMcDanger



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, Other, Self Care, quite smol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3427574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2trangerMcDanger/pseuds/2trangerMcDanger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jade is single on Valentines Day and finds it much more appealing to pamper herself</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentines Day

Jade sets her bag down by her door, flopping face first onto her bed. Today had been...interactive.

Even though she was alone on this beautiful island, Jade always kept herself as busy as possible. Or at least the mysterious universal force did.

Her dream-bot was acting really buggy! It took hours to realize that it merely got some water in the wires. Why did she never make this thing water proof? It would be SO convenient! She guesses that's one way to spend another ludicrous amount of time on something.

After that, Jade got herself washed up and headed down to her garden. She didn't spend as much time there as she did on her robot, but (just like the machinery) she enjoyed every second of it. Afterwards, she washed up again and had a lunch break with her lovely companion, Bec.

Ms. Harely was then in the mood for a bit of exploring. Even though she'd practically searched every inch of her humble island, she's always able to find something new. Or at least she usually could. For some reason there was nothing exciting today! Jade searched until sunset but alas, not even a new looking insect or plant. And to make matter worse, she was dirty again.

She took a quick shower, answered some messages, and had a quick meal. When Jade checked the date, she was rather apathetic of the result.

It was Valentines Day. Why would she be excited? She didn't have any sort of boyfriend or suitor to look forward to. Even if that sort of thing would be nice, she doesn't need it! Who needs a boyfriend when she has Bec? Bec is _way_  better then any guy or girl she's ever met. But that doesn't mean she hasn't had other friends dear to her heart. She loves them all very much! Bec was just always there. Before those friends. She thinks that deserves a bit more sentimental place in her heart.

However, a little bit of special treatment would be nice. Even if it was coming from herself and not someone else.

* * *

 

Jade had made a plan in her head, and set everything up that she believed she would need. It took a bit longer then intended but it was going to be worth it!

She then spent the next thirty minutes or so soaking up in what felt like the most luxurious bubble bath known to man. The only reason she even considered getting out was because the water was getting cold and her fingers were wrinkling a bit.

Ms. Harely slipped on the fluffy pajamas she had neatly folded on her bed and fixed her hair in a moderately satisfying side-braid. Her PJs had just got taken from the clothes line a few hours ago. They still felt warm to the touch and smelled of soap and sunshine. 

She made her way up to her garden, though it was rather hard to see considering most of the light was from the sun, and picked out the ripest watermelon from the patch. Gosh, does she love watermelon!

After cutting reasonably sized portions, she called Bec over to her bed. They both got completely snug in a pile of her squiddles and Jade set up her projectile computer screen, setting up a few movies. She re-watched some her all time favorite classic Disney films such as Lady and the Tramp, 101 Dalmations, and Balto. Mostly dog films, both of them enjoy those.

She couldn't have asked for a better Valentines Day.

Sometimes it got lonely on the island, and Jade felt bad to admit that the company of her canine companion was not always enough. But, on some days, she doesn't need anyone else, (and this may sound silly) when she has the ability to appreciate and love herself!

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to love yourself each valentines day


End file.
